


Words Come to Life

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Glimmadora Week 2020, friends betting on the status of their other friends relationship, prompt: favorite canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: “It's just wonderful  to watch two people who care so deeply for each other. You really have a beautiful friendship.”Glimmer relaxes. “Oh. Well-”“-even if it means I lost the bet two months ago. I mean, I was sure you’d both confess when you rescued Glimmer from Horde Prime, but boy was I wrong.”AKA: I was supposed to pick a favorite scene and... didn't... do that.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Words Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> pick a favorite? how do you expect me to do that?!

“All I’m saying is that having Avisa kill Coraline makes no sense for her arc!” Catra gestures wildly.

Mermista takes a long, deep breath in. “Have you been reading this series at all?!”

There's a deep comfort in knowing, these days, the greatest conflict the Princess Alliance faces is debating over the latest  _ Mermysteries _ installment.

Glimmer relaxes back against the cushion she lies on, languidly watching two of her best friends about to tear each other apart. 

Beside her, Bow shifts uncomfortably. “Should… should we break this up?”

Glimmer considers for a moment. Then grabs another handful of popcorn from the large bowl in front of her. “Nah.”

All things considered, things had been going surprisingly well. Since the fall of Horde Prime and the Horde in general, things have been unexpectedly chaotic. A good form of chaos for sure, rebuilding the world and their kingdoms into bigger and better versions of themselves, but it still makes Glimmers heart hurt a little when she thinks about how long it's been since they were all together like this.

So now, with Catra and Mermista about to tear each others throats out, Sea Hawk cheering for Mermista, Bow by her side, and a lot of popcorn in front of them, Glimmer feels content in saying that this sleepover is going moderately well.

She’s only a little worried about the possibility of having to peel Catra and Mermista off each other before Frosta sees something she shouldn’t, but hey, she went off with Adora ages ago to get some treats from the kitchen.

“Hey, guys?” She calls over to Perfuma and Scorpia. “Should we go and find Adora and Frosta? They’ve been gone for a while.”

Bow winces, watching the argument escalate. “And maybe bring back a first aid kit?”

“Fascinating.” Entraptas eyes are wide, furiously watching the two and scribbling in her notebook.

“I’m sure they’re okay, Glimmer,” Scorpia reassures, still snuggled up against Perfuma. “It's just a trip to the kitchen, I’m sure even they can handle it.”

“Besides, the kitchen is fireproof now.” Perfuma says serenely.

As if on cue, the door slams against the wall as it swings open. Adora runs in, Frosta on her shoulders, a tray of cookies in her hands.

“We brought cookies!” The ice princess yells. “And I already ate seven!”

Glimmer smiles. Frostas almost thirteen now, and pretty soon she’ll be saying she’s too old to get carried on Adoras shoulders. But she hopes it lasts a little longer.

Mermista glares at Catra as she swipes a cookie from the tray. “We’ll continue this discussion later.”

“Looking forward to it, water princess.” Catra sticks her tongue out.

Adora rolls her eyes as she sets the tray down between them, swipes a few and saunters over to Glimmer's other side, clearly proud of herself.

She plops herself down and immediately steals a corner of Glimmer's blanket, offering her handful of cookies in return. Glimmer accepts, immediately shoving the sugary confection in her mouth.

“Hey!” Her eyes light up. “These are really good!”

“Thanks!” Adora beams. “I added caramel syrup! And peppermints!”

Glimmers smile falters. “That’s… creative.”

Adora doesn’t notice, instead reaching over to swipe a few more from the tray. 

“Aww.” A voice breaks them out of their conversation. “You know, you two are so cute.”

“I- what?!” Glimmer jumps back, glaring at Scorpia.

“Uh… thanks?” Adora says confused, rubbing her neck.

Perfuma giggles as Scorpia continues, laying her claw over her heart. “It's just wonderful to watch two people who care so deeply for each other. You really have a beautiful friendship.”

Glimmer relaxes. “Oh. Well-”

“-even if it means I lost the bet two months ago. I mean, I was sure you’d both confess when you rescued Glimmer from Horde Prime, but boy was I wrong.”

Glimmer barely has time to feel her face heat up before a collective groan rings out.

“Scorpiaaaaa.” Frosta whines, throwing herself over a chair. “You weren’t supposed to  _ tell  _ them.”

Shame darkens Scorpias face. “I’m so sorry! It just slipped out!”   


Perfuma links her arms through Scorpias. “It's okay sweetheart. We all lost anyway.”

It takes every ounce of Glimmers queenly composure to keep from shrieking.“What are you talking about?!”

Mermista scrunches up her face. “Tell me about it, my money was on Thaymores Summer Festival. Last year.”

Sea Hawk throws his arm around her, to which she rolls her eyes but snuggles closer. “Dearest, your romantic whims are as charming as your smile, no matter how wrong they may be.”

Perfuma claps her hands together, beaming. “Oh, we called it something of a Princess Alliance Initiation Ritual. It was the one thing we could all agree on!”

Glimmer feels faint. “You… you could agree on…?”

Mermista sighs. “Might as well just come out and say it.”

Scorpia looks at her worriedly, but nods. “Yep. We should just tell them-”

“-We all thought you both had a massive crush on each other.” Frosta states bluntly. “And we all took bets on when you’d admit it.”

It's through pure willpower that Glimmer doesn’t teleport away out of sheer embarrassment. Adoras face turns as red as her jacket, before she ducks her head behind her knees.

“Oh, please don’t be upset!” Perfuma clasps her hands together. “It's just… well, we all kind of assumed…”

“You could even say it was a bonding experience!” Entrapta supplies.

Glimmer resists the urge to sink into the floor, or to teleport to a part of the castle far, far away.

“You thought I…” Glimmer tries to retain her composure, failing miserably. “What gave you that idea?!”

She regrets the words immediately, because even though Adoras shoulders are hunched, she still sees the flinch that runs through them.

Mermista raises an eyebrow. “Adora made me swim through sewage to rescue you. She wouldn’t make me do that unless she  _ really _ meant it.”

Glimmer sputters, but Scorpia pipes up. “Well, I’m just a sucker for best friends to lovers! I mean, you already have such a great dynamic, and its so clear that you love each other!

“Also,” Scorpia supplies, wiping her misty eyes, “When you retook that pass from the Horde? Adora caught you and you looked at each other so tenderly!”

“That was when I realized it too.” Perfuma chimes in, before hesitating. “Err, minus trying to throw them off a bridge, sweetheart.”

Glimmer tries not to melt through the floor.

“It was quite admirable how you refused to leave her behind when robots attacked my castle.” Entrapta nods. “Besides, your elevated heart rates and temperatures around each other suggested sufficient levels of arousal.”

The squeak that comes out of Adoras mouth is one Glimmers never heard before, and one she’s sure Adora will deny ever making if they’re still on speaking terms after this.

Glimmer groans, burying her head in her hands. “This is not happening.”

“Oh, yes it is.” A clawed hand comes to pat her back.

Glimmer looks up, hope in her eyes. “Catra… did you…?”

“Oh, I was pretty sure you already were.” Catra shrugs, laughing. “The way you pleaded with Horde Prime? And then gave away vital information? It was so stupid I figured you had to be in love with her."

“Wait, really?” Perfuma frowns. “I would’ve changed my bet if I’d known that.”

“Oh, yeah.” Catra laughs. “She was all  _ pwease don’t hurt my precious little _ -ugh!”

Catra sputters around the pillow thrown at her face, but it still sounds too much like laughter for Glimmer's liking.

“I thought if you brought someone to Princess Prom you had to marry them.” Frosta shrugs. “So I figured when you brought her-”

“It wasn’t like that!” Glimmer waves her hands frantically. “I just needed someone to go with me since Bow… since Bow...”

Glimmer narrows her eyes, turning on her heel to face her best friend. “Bow.”

Bow looks at the floor, then the ceiling. She does not miss the way he scoots closer to the door.

She grits her teeth.  _ “Bow.” _

“... I’m sorry.”

“Not yet you aren’t!” Glimmer grabs another pillow, fully prepared to make her best friends feel the force of his betrayal.

He cowers, throws his hands up. “I didn’t mean it! I swear!”

Glimmer swings. The pillow lands right in his sternum, knocking him flat to the ground.

It sets off a chain reaction, somehow Glimmer finds herself laughing in the midst of it all. Mermista and Catra seem to be continuing their fight from earlier, Catra yowling as Mermista repeatedly bashes her head with a throw pillow. Frostas constructed a small fort out of chair cushions, and hurls snowballs at a protesting Sea Hawk. Scorpia and Perfuma conspire to take Mermista down.

Eventually, even Adora unfurls herself, grabbing a pillow and nearly knocking Entrapta over with the force of her throw. 

And that, at least, makes Glimmer smile.

* * *

If anyone expected her to sleep after that, they’re dead wrong.

It doesn’t help that they all ended up on the floor, passed out after a sugar crash. She could teleport to her bed of course, but Adora ended up right beside her. Not only would the telltale glitter in the air certainly wake her up, but the moon and starlight shining through the window makes her look downright divine.

Which Is _definitely_ not helping either.

She rolls onto her other side, hoping that she won’t be too exhausted the next morning to tear her friends a new one.

“Hey.” She feels Adora rollover, so that her face is just a few inches away from her back. “Can we talk?”

She hesitates, considers feigning sleep for a second before twisting to her other side. She regrets it, because now Adoras face is  _ right there, too close,  _ and with the wall on the other side there's nowhere to go.

“Shhh.” She whispers, trying not to wake everyone. “What's up?”

“I just… I wanted to apologize.” Adora shifts uncomfortably. “I really didn’t know… any of that.”

It makes too much sense that Adora blames herself for her discomfort. She sighs

“It's not your fault.” She manages a weak smile. “That was just… really embarrassing.”

Adora wilts. “I should have realized they were saying that stuff.”

“I didn’t realize either.” Glimmer looks at her quizzically. “Are you upset with me?”

Adora jolts. “Of course not!”

Glimmer shushes her quickly. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you either.”

“Maybe you should be.” Adora huffs. “I’m supposed to notice this stuff.”

“Well, I’m not.” Glimmer yawns. “We can talk to them again tomorrow.”

Adora says nothing for a good long while, until Glimmer's certain she must have fallen back asleep. She goes to close her own eyes, before Adora's voice, quiet with vulnerability, makes itself known.

“Would it really be so bad?” She whispers. “If I liked you like that?”

Glimmers eyes pop back open. Did Adora really just-

Adora hunches, flips onto her other side. “I’m sorry. Just… just forget it.”

“Adora, wait-”

Their kiss is soft. Adoras lips are chapped, and they bump their teeth together before they settle into a rhythm. And when Adora finally pulls away, Glimmer finds herself chasing her for another.

But when they do pull away finally, Glimmer only has one question on her mind.

“So,” She says coyly, propping her head upon her elbow. “Who was right?”

For a second she thinks she sees Adoras eyes go wide before she mirrors her actions and looks at her with a smirk Glimmer thinks could level mountains.

“I’d love to make up something sappy, like how I know you were beautiful the first time you punched me in the face.” She says, leaning just a little bit closer. “And even though it's true, that's not when I knew.”

Glimmer shivers,  _ uh oh.  _ Her voice shakes a little as she summons up enough courage to lean in and match Adora so they're nose to nose. “Oh yeah? What was it then?”

Adora grins. “When you punched  _ Shadow Weaver  _ in the face!”

Glimmer shoves Adora back, but she can’t help giggle-snorting when Adora does the same. They’re much, much too loud, and they’ll be lucky if their friends stay asleep. But when Adora laces their fingers together, and her blue eyes contain multitudes, Glimmer can’t find it in herself to care.

“I really do mean it.” Adora runs her thumb over their joined knuckles. “You saved me.”

Glimmer shifts so that they’re both on their backs, and buries her head in the crook of Adoras neck. “What are you talking about?”  _ You _ saved _ me _ .”

Adora gives a little half-laugh, before bringing their joined hands up and kissing one of Glimmers knuckles. “You sure about that?”

“And then you looked at me, and you looked so scared that I wouldn’t remember you.” Adora continues softly. “Like it was that easy to forget you.”

_ Oh.  _

“You knew before I did.” Glimmer admits. “I think… no, I know when it happened.”

Adora looks at her quizzically.

“You asked me to stay.” Glimmer closes her eyes. “And even though the world was falling apart, I could never...”

She can’t quite get the words out, but Adoras eyes shine with the unspoken  _ ever leave you. _

“I’m here now.” Adora offers. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Glimmer pulls her head up, leans over Adora. “I know.”

She lowers herself down slowly, watches Adoras eyes flutter closed. Her hand comes up to cup Glimmer cheek and leans up to meet her halfway.

Their lips almost meet when-

“-So like,” Mermista drawls from a few feet away, “Does this mean I won?”

Glimmer freezes.

“Doesn't count!” Frosta shoots up, pouting. “They didn’t actually  _ say  _ they liked each other until now.”

“Excuse me, I said that they liked each other from the beginning.” Bow rises calmly. “And technically Glimmer punched Adora in the face within five minutes of meeting her, so…”

As the room descends into a cacophony of booing and arguing, Glimmer glances down at Adora.

Her face is red, sure, but she’s laughing, and that’s enough for Glimmer to unfreeze, smile, and finally lean down for that kiss.


End file.
